


Always there for you

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gem Egg Hell, Other, Unplanned Pregnancy, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: This is sort of based on a Fic by SusieBeeca who made a fic about the Struggles of the Rutile twins pregnancy so in this fic Lars investigates on why the Twins are acting so off and hiding themselves from everyone enjoy.
Relationships: Rhodonite/Rutile Twins (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Always there for you

Lars Takes a seat down on the couch next to Rhodonite as Padparadscha turns on Disney plus on their new TV and finds the Mandalorian and sets it up Rhodonite got all the popcorn ready and Fluorite got all the candy ready everything was all set up it was the first day of Spring and the weather was very perfect and the sun was still set making the sky all pink and orange. So they spent the day with lots of outdoor time and flying around the skies and they decide to end the day with a movie night.

"Okay ready everyone?" Lars announces

"We sure are" Rhodonite says

"I'mmmm Rrrready" Fluorite says softly 

"Lars is gonna announce if were ready....yes i am too" Padparadscha says who is late as always. But then Lars hears something up stairs it sounds like foot steps Lars looks up to see. It was the Rutile Twins but they were trying to not be noticed they were tip toeing in the hallway Lars tilts his head and calls out to them. 

"Twins is that you up there?" Lars yells as he does the twins dart their heads to Lars he can see their eyes Righty's eyes were a little bloodshot and Lefty seemed just shocked then Righty tried to run but Lefty didn't move Righty then grabbed her sisters shirt and dragged her away it looked like Righty wanted to run but Lefty didn't seem to want that.

"Guys wait what's going on why are you-" Lars's Sentence got cut off as the Twins slammed the bathroom door shut so hard that the house almost shook, the rest of the off-colors got quiet eyes all wide open in shock and confusion. Everyone didn't know how to react or what to do.

"I predict Righty will force her sister to run with her" Padparadscha says in a straight voice 

"Whhhhaaat just Happpenned?" Fluorite says

"Something just isn't right about them its been over a week why are they avoiding us is it us?" Rhodonite says

"I don't know, well so far the triplets didn't notice but very soon they might of this keeps up Orchid's pretty good at noticing change" Lars says

"That's because she hates chance even the slightest bit makes her upset she'll definitely notice for sure" Rhodonite says 

"*sigh* okay this is enough i'm gonna go talk to them" Lars says "were supposed to have a family night and well if the twins won't come to us i'll just go to them"

"Are you sure Lars i tried talking to them before and Righty got really angry and Lefty looked like she wanted to speak but didn't want to hurt her sister." Rhodonite says

"I'm sure i'll do it I'll do what i can, but don'e eavesdrop it might be better if its just me start up the Mandalorian without me i'll be back" Lars says as he gets off the couch and heads upstairs.

Everyone gets worried hoping Lars can talk some sense into them but they know sometimes the twins can get really stubborn its best to sometimes step up if they won't.

"Okay Lars call us if you need us" Rhodonite says as Lars nods

Lars gets upstairs as the show starts to play, In the far end of the hallway the Bathroom door can be seen Lars walks up to it he was about to knock then he hears whispering he leans his donut shaped ear to listen.

"Sister we can't do this forever" Lefty says

"I know i'm sorry i just had to, they were all out here" 

"Yes i saw them but i didn't run because i thought this was a good time to tell them"

"Tell all of them well the kids weren't here but i don't know what if they don't like this they don't seem to like change so much they might think i'm replacing them" 

Lars feels his chest getting heavy when Righty said about replacing the kids could that mean...

"Righty please they have the right to know and well right now you can do what you want its your choice not mine we need to have a family meeting" 

"But todays a special day i don't wanna ruin it" 

"No you won't, and i don't think they'll be mad that your pregnant again"

Lars feels his blood run cold did he hear it right? okay time to show himself Lars knocks on the door "Guys its Lars can i come in" Lars says Righty's shoulders stiffen up Lefty then reaches the door and opens it without Righty.

"Lars i need you please come in" Lefty says 

"Sister no" Righty tries to stop it but Lefty holds her back and Lars goes inside The twins then sat on the toilet Righty was trying not to cry and Lefty seemed a little bit annoyed.

"Look i'm sorry to be nosey but this is going too far me and the whole family just want you to know were here for you" Lars says 

"I know i'm sorry i just had to hide" Righty says

Lars can hear she's struggling to calm herself her eyes were watering up again Lefty leaned on her sister and kissed her cheek Lars walks up to Righty and holds her face with his hand showing a look of worry.

"*sigh* i only want to be sure but i did eavesdrop a little and is it true...are you pregnant again?" Lars says Righty's eyes widen and then she covers her mouth muffling sobs. Lars then leans down to righty's level.

"Hey don't be sad i'm not mad, in fact i'm happy for you" Lars says

Lefty then collects herself and looks at Lars in the eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course i am is that what all the fuss was about, i knew i heard a lot of moaning in the attic and i'm guessing you forgot condoms again" Lars says it made Righty laugh a little but still felt ashamed.

"But hey that shit happens a lot people make mistakes all the time that's just part of being human and look you're not alone me and everyone we'll be here for you" Lars says

"That's also what i was afraid of" Righty says 

"What do you mean?" Lars says

"Like i knew you would be here for me but well i was kind of an asshole to you guys when you were caring for me i wished i didn't let my hormones get the better of me i didn't wanna do that all over again" 

"Oh that we won't we knew you were very uncomfortable of course you would be like this but we knew you would never be like this so you ready to come back down and tell us all?" Lars says

The twins look at each other Righty seems to feel a lot better "Yes i'm ready but what about the triplets are they down there with them?" 

No they went to bed an hour ago they got sleepy from eating too much cotton candy from the boardwalk" Lars says 

"okay i'm ready to tell everyone" 

Later downstairs the show was about to end then as the credits roll Rhodonite Fluorite and Padparadscha, all hear footsteps coming down they see Lars got the twins to come down all were happy Lars got through to them. 

"Twins i was so worried about you is everything okay" Rhodonite speaks first 

"Well we have an announcement" Lefty speaks first "Sis you want me to say it or you?" Lefty says 

"I'll tell so well you all noticed how i was acting so off well....because i'm pregnant again" Righty says just letting it all out the whole groups eyes widen and mouth drop open a little. Rhodonite's cheeks flush and then she smiles and rushes to the twins.

"Oh my god more babies? this is wonderful news" Rhodonite says

Fluorite smiles wide and Padparadscha smiles as well walking up to them Righty felt a little nervous then calms down seeing no one is mad. 

"Is that what all the fuss was about Righty i should've known but that doesn't matter i'm just happy your okay" Rhodonite says 

"weeerrreee gonnna have moooore kiids" Fluorite says 

Righty then smiles herself seeing how happy everyone is 

"Yeah i was worried all for nothing i'm happy too thank you all for making me feel better." Righty says

"I predict that this pregnancy will go smoother that Righty is only carrying one gemling" Padparadscha suddenly announces 

"Only one oh that's better i was hoping it wasn't another set of triplets" Righty says

Then upstairs a door opens and then the triplets show themselves "Hey what's all the screaming were trying to sleep" The pearl gemling Orchid says

"Oh kids, sorry we just have some exciting news for you" Righty says


End file.
